Life through Death
by Legion Plateado
Summary: Based in ME1. This Story contains an O.C.. A Spectre named Saren gone rogue and the alliance just wants the Spectator gone. Then a Human/Krogan mix named Adam gets caught up in the mess. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Anderson **_

_**Location: Aboard the Normandy**_

_**Time: Mass Effect 1 before first landing on the Capital**_

"Ms Sheppard I need to tell you about a C Sec investigator that may be of use to the Alliance so before visiting the council talk to him and here is his profile" I say.

"Yes sir" Sheppard says.

Then I hand her the file.

It reads.

_**Name: Adam **_

_**Age: 20**_

_**Eye color: Red**_

_**Race: Human/Krogan (Looks human but has the height and build of a Krogan with out the hunched back)**_

_**Sex: Male**_

_**Height: 7 foot 9**_

_**Occupation: C SEC Investigator **_

_**Armor: Wears Light Gladiator Mark IV (Purchased with own Credits)**_

_**Weapons: Wields a Cobra IV (also purchased with own credits)**_

_**Class: Vanguard and Adept implants**_

_**Biotic capacity: Rivaled only by Asari Justicars **_

_**Skin: As tough as a Krogan's but looks human.**_

_**Mussel tone: Looks like a medium build but he can lift about 1000Lb due to his Krogan heritage. **_

_**Family: Orphaned at birth. His father died in a Element Zero Mine collapse. He was born in a eezo mine his mother died giving birth. **_

"Well Holy shit is he even done growing?" Sheppard asks.

"The Doctors have yet had reason to believe he is at full height" I say.

"Damn his biotic abilities are insane".

"Yes well that is one of the reasons he was chosen and the other is that he qualify to be a specter but the counsel will not allow this form of half bred to join" I say.

"Does he know about this?".

"Yes I have sent him a picture of you so he knows how to look for".

"Well I look forward to speaking with him".


	2. Chapter 2

_**Adam POV**_

_**Location: Citadel searching for an arms dealer (Cargo bay A1-9-11)**_

_**Time: about 2 hours before Shepherd's Arrival **_

I am standing in a maze of Crates that are only about one meter taller than me. I have my armor under a C SEC uniform with a trench coat over that giving me a more bulking appearance than what I really am. I have my pistol in my inner coat pocket on the left side. I sniff the air and smell a Geth Pulse Rifle (the reason I know is that is smells like machine and it runs on thermal clips which is uncommon).

"Looks like Bailey owes me 100 credits" I think.

I climb up on top of the crates and I see a ship outside the glass that is defiantly an old model cargo ship. This particular ship looks like an old alliance cruiser. I draw my pistol the moment I spot two human mercenaries wielding Geth Pulse Rifles and sporting some heavy blue suns armor with out helmets.

"Now Bailey owes me 300 credits," I think.

Then I take aim at the one that is about 10 Meters away from me.

"Good thing that I have silenced rounds" I Think.

Then the one closest got directly below me. I quietly fall to ground and use pull to pull the Merc to me I grab him by the head and snap his neck quietly.

"What hell was that blue light?" says the other Merc.

Then I pop out of cover and fire a round that impacts his head killing him.

Then I collect their bodies and hide them in some containers with Geth Pulse Rifles in it also I leave a low radius explosive under one of the bodies.

"If someone some much as touches this body it will blow," I think.

Then I seal the container shut and I leap up on one of the crates. I then see the ship again and the dock has a dealer, five blue suns mercenaries, and the buyer all walking this way.

I start to run down the crates and jump between others to make the most linear path possible. Then I am directly above the arms dealer and realize this is not a blue suns trade but just a job this man is Saren and these men are just getting paid to deliver the weapons.

Then Saren moves out of range and walks back aboard his ship. Just then I realize those are not the same mercenaries as I just encountered but Geth in Blue Suns Armor (this I discovered by the way they walk).

I then back away because this cannot be a good idea I will lose my job.

…

_**At C SEC Headquarters**_

I walk in to see only Bailey at his desk and he looks up at me.

"So who wins the pot?" Bailey asks.

"I did but Saren is part of this deal" I say.

"Well here is your credits" Bailey says.

Then his Omni tool lights up and so does mine.

"So about Saren anything Garris can use in his case" Bailey asks.

"No not enough for the council but oh shit" I say.

"What is wrong" Bailey asks.

"If they open the wrong container their will be a load bang running through the Citadel" I say with a serious tone.

"You know that will give the council quite the scare," Bailey says.__

Then a huge bang runs through the Citadel.

"Well I hope the council did not just piss them selves" I say.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Adam's POV**_

_**Location: Where the Normandy is going to dock**_

_**Time: about 20 sec before Normandy landing**_

I am wearing a blood red trench coat with a C SEC uniform under it my gun in the right pocket. I have my armor under my uniform. I can see the Normandy coming in for a landing. I have a head set that is a connected to Bailey

"Adam we have confirmation that the load boom earlier was not your bomb but a breaking and entering attempt" Bailey says over an intercom.

"Ok Bailey I am going to shut off the head set" I say.

Then I turn off the headset and put it in the left side pocket in my trench coat.

Then the SR1 Normandy stops next to the platform next to me and then magnetic clamps go down then hook up to the Normandy. After about a min the air lock opens then a woman with red hair an N7 Alliance standard armor with blue eyes, a Pale Complexion, about 5 foot 9 and Caucasian skin.

"Are you Anna Sheppard," I ask while she walks towards me.

"Yes I assume you are Adam," She says stopping next to me.

"Yes" I say.

"Do you have a last name?" Sheppard asks with a friendly voice.

"Never knew about my families last name due to the miners not telling me and there is no record of their existence" I say with a dead serious tone.

"Oh I am sorry I should not have ask" Sheppard says with a hint of sadden voice.

"Don't worry about it does not bother me" I say with a more friendly voice.

"Well it would bother me because I lost my parents in a slaver raid," Sheppard says with a little bit of a sad tone in her voice.

"Sheppard your not getting paid to stand around and talk" Says Anderson with a serious voice.

"Anderson" I say plainly.

"Well this is the first time meeting in person," Anderson says.

"Yes it is," I say with a casual tone.

"Well Sheppard you need to go to the council and if possible bring Adam with you" Anderson says with serious tone starting to walk away.

"Yes Anderson" Sheppard says with a military tone.

"Well Sheppard what are you doing on the citadel" I ask with a more casual voice.

"Well first I need to tell the council about Saren"

"Well I saw him moving shipment of Geth Pulse Rifles"

"I guarantee they will say you're fabricating that"

"I figured as much well I can present this to them and maybe they'll listen"

"Or just piss you off" Anderson says while walking away

"Yes or just piss me off," I say.

…

_**The Counsel meeting area**_

"This could easily be fabricated," Says the Turian councilor

"This man has never followed the rules so why should we trust him" says the Salarian councilor.

"Why don't you call Saren?" Says the Asari councilor __

"Lets," says the Salarian councilor

Then a hologram of Saren appears on a ledge above us.

"Where you on the citadel today" asks the Asari councilor.

"No" Saren says.

"There you have it he was not on the citadel today" Says the Asari

"Now I understand why my uncle hated you fools, you morons take one persons word over many others, you all are so stupid I am surprised the Asari made it off their home world. I understand how the Turian's and Salarian's. I guaranty with out prothean help they would be treated like the humans are now." I say angrily.

"You dare say that about the Asari" Says the Asari councilor.

"You know he is right about the Asari and that has made you mad" Says the Salarian.

"Well I think we should also bring up Sheppard's and Adam's Spectreship," Says the Turian councilor.

"When was Adam nominated?" Asks the Asari councilor.

"It was between me and the Salarian via Omni tool," Says the Turian councilor.

"So Adam is a Spectre but not Sheppard?" asks Anderson.

"No they are both" Says the Turian Councilor.

"You two are now Spectres the right hand of the council you answer to us and your military only" Says the Asari with a hint of annoyance.

"Adam can we speak alone?" asks Anderson.

"Sure where do you want to meet?" I ask.

"Meet at the Normandy" Says Anderson.

Then Anderson walks away.

…

_**At the Normandy**_

"Adam why don't you join the Alliance you already have been trained, Hell for all I know they may give you your own ship due to your Spectorship" Says Anderson.

"I'll join but I want to be on the Normandy until I can afford my ship" I say.

"Deal" Says Anderson.

_**A/N**_

_**I don't have a clue about the councils names if anyone does please tell me.**_

_**Sorry for the long break**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Adam's POV**_

_**Location: SR1 Normandy (Meeting room)**_

"What leads have you came up with" I ask.

"Well there is Fist who may have a Quarian who knows where he is or at least have more Intel on where" Anderson says.

Then Sheppard and Kaidan both walk in.

"Who invited him onto the Normandy?" Asks Kaidan with a angry tone.

"I did Alenko" Anderson says.

"Well get him off this ship" Kaidan says.

"Kaidan what happened between you two" Asks Sheppard.

"None of your business" says Kaidan.

"You want to know Sheppard well it started when Kaidan felt like he has competition and not just in biotics" I say.

"How the hell did you figure that out?" Kaidan asks.

"After about 5 years as an investigator for C Sec you can figure out a lot," I say in response" I say.

Then I see Kaidan begins to charge a warp.

"You don't want to do that Kaidan" Says Sheppard.

"If you guys want to fight take it out side" Anderson says with a strict voice.

"Lets go" Kaidan say with a cool confident voice.

…

_**On The Docks**_

"No guns just fists and biotics" Kaidan says.

Then Kaidan charges a Warp. The he goes to release it I Biotic charge into him sending him backward and his Warp flys upward then hits the ceiling.

Kaidan gets up and charges a barrier. I then charge Pull in my right hand and in my left a Throw.

Then Kaidan charges me so I throw the Pull upward so it pulls him up and then the Throw directly at him. The Pull hits first suspending him in the air and then the Throw hits him sending him flying backward. He hits his back on a metal beam and slides down it back to the ground.

"Damn that hurt" Says Kaidan.

"Is that all you got?" I ask.

Then before I knew it Kaidan tackles me.

"Give up" Kaidan says.

Kaidan has my hands where I can't charge a biotic power. Then I feel the blood rage begin to fester up inside me. Then it bursts and I grab Kaidan by his shirt then throw him onto the ground with all my strength.

"Alenko, Adam stop before one of you ends up critically wounded" Says Anderson.

Then I get up. Then Kaidan gets up a few seconds after I do

"Well Kaidan did you see if you are outmatched" Sheppard asks While trying not to chuckle.

"Get back on the Normandy you two" Anderson says.

…

_**Aboard the Normandy in the Armory **_

"Adam, Kaidan please try to avoid fighting each other in combat" Anderson says.

"Its Adams fault for starting it" Kaidan says.

"No Kaidan it was your own damned fault" Anderson says.

"Adam can we speak?" Sheppard asks.

"Sure" I say.

"Meet me in my quarters" Sheppard says.

…

_**In Sheppard's quarters**_

"What is up" I ask.

"What is the true reason Kaidan dislikes you" Sheppard says.

"Our families knew each other and not in a good way" I say.

"Anything else"

"Nothing else I know of" I say.

"I can't believe you beat Kaidan though"

"Was he even trying?"

"You did not exactly give him time to fight back"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Adam POV**_

_**Location: **__**Chora's Den**_

_**Time: soon after meeting Garrus**_

Before we walked in we notice that the music is not playing. Then when the door opens then a shot flies out the door at Sheppard and I block it with a barrier.

"Sheppard let me deal with these guys go and check the back alleys for the Quarian" I say.

"Ok but don't die" Sheppard says.

They run the other way. I then open my trench coat and pull out a that is loaded with tungsten rounds.

Then the door opens and a man runs out holding a Kessler Mk.1. He opens fire with his pistol the rounds hit the walls around me. I take aim and fire. The round impacts his head and his shields did nothing to even slow the round. The sound of the round is deafening but it does not effect me. I walk up to the door and it opens. I look around inside. Then realize that they all are covering their ears because the sound just entered the room. I walk along and they drop their guns and run out of the room. I walk up to another door it opens and five guys have their guns aimed at me.

"Drop it now" Says one of them.

I drop my pistol to the ground. I charge a stasis field. Then I put my left and forward. Before them five guys could even react they where frozen in time. I pick up my gun and walk to the middle of them. I lay a land mine down and arm it.

I walk to fists main room. The door opens then two turrets open fire.

"Oh Fuck this" I think.

I walk to the wall on the left and fire my remaining four rounds into the wall. Then I biotic charge into the wall and go through it slamming into Fist. The bullets that went through the wall destroyed the two turrets.

"What do you want officer" Fist asks.

"First off I am not a officer I am Spectre and I am only going ask this once where is the Quarian?" I say with a firm tone.

Then he spat at my foot.

"The hard way it is" I say.

Then I slam him into one of his turrets. Then I hold him against the metal and pull out a wire with electricity still running through it I take my hand off of him. Then press the wire against his back sending electricity through his entire body.

"Now you going to talk" I say while pulling the wire away and holding him down.

"Ok she's in the back alley and the Shadow Broker is not their" He says.

"Thanks" I say before taking my hand off his back slamming the wire into his body.

"Sheppard she is the alley behind the den" I say.

"Hey where you going" Fist says.

"Ah yes forgot to finish up here" I say.

Then before Fist could even move I hit him with a throw that throws him into the wall.

I walk over to him and handcuff him.

Then I run towards the back alley.

…

In the back alley

I see the Quarian and three no make it four men who I assume are assassins.

They say something that is inaudible. I draw my 44. then realize that is unloaded.

I put the 44. Back away and draw my other pistol.

Then Xa-boom two of the assassins explode and sending the other assassins flying.

I pop around the corner. One of the Assassins fires a round off and it hits my trench coat.

"That was not a good idea," I say while taking my coat off.

Then before the other could fire I throw the coat in the air. Then I run up to the one the one who had not shot yet and grab his head. Then I turn around to see the assassin going to shoot. I put his ally in the line of fire and the round impacts his ally's head then I look behind the assassin and there is no more ground just open space for about 20,000 ft. The last assassin goes to fire and his gun bleeps at him.

"Overheat" I say as I pick him up and throw him over the edge.

The Sheppard and Garris run up behind me.

"That was unnecessary" Garrus says.

"You may want this back" Sheppard says to me holding my brown Trench coat.

She hands it to me and I put it on.

"Is their any stores that sell Trench coats near here" I say.

"Yes why?" Garris asks.

"This one is ruined," I say.

"How is it ruined?" asks the Quarian who I did not notice was still here.

"Well for starters it has bullet holes and acid burns on so I am going to have to get red of it unless anyone has the know how to fix it with Omni Gel" I say.

"Did you say acid?" Garris asks.

"Yes the assassins where using acid rounds" I say.

"I can fix it for you" Says the Quarian.

"Thanks, and by the way what is your name?" I ask.

"Tali'zorah nar Rayya, how about you guys," She asks.

"I am Anna Sheppard" Says Sheppard.

"I am Garrus Vakarian" Garrus says.

"And I am Adam" I say.

"No last name?" Tali asks.

"If I do I don't know it" I say.

"Very sad that is," Tali says.

"It does not bother me, but remember the past is history, the future is a mystery, and the present is a gift that is why it is called the present" I say.

"A old human saying" Sheppard says.

"How did you know I was going to ask" Tali says.

"Its what I would have asked" Sheppard says.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Adam's POV**_

_**Location: aboard the SR1 Normandy (CIC)**_

_**Time: About an hour after Tali was saved from the assassins (around 10 P.M.)**_

I am standing near the galaxy map. Then Garrus walks up to me.

"You might want to get some sleep," Garrus says.

"I am not tired quite yet," I say.

"Adam I know why its because you don't want to deal with others in the same room, am I right?"

"Yes, is their any rooms near the shuttle bay?"

"That is something you'll have to talk to Sheppard about"

Then Garrus turns around and walks away. Then I feel someone tapping on my shoulder. I turn around to see Sheppard.

"Hey Commander Sheppard" I say.

"Just call me Anna" Sheppard says.

"Ok Anna is their any room near the shuttle bay for to sleep?" I ask.

"No, but there is the barracks" Anna says.

"I can't stand to be sleeping with others in the same room" I say.

"Why?" Anna asks

"Well when I was a child I had to sleep in barracks with others," I say.

"Well why don't you sleep in the armory" Anna says.

"Sounds good to me," I say.

…

_**Time: about 6 A.M.**_

_**Location: SR1 Normandy (Armory)**_

I woke up an hour ago and got to cleaning my weapons. I am wearing black pants, with a red shirt that has a black trench coat on over it, and my armor is under all of this. In my hands I have my 44. Magnum that I have just finished putting it back. I spin the cylinder to make sure it is not going to fall out when I fire a round. I push out the cylinder and put six 44. Tungsten, armor piercing rounds in to their slots. I then put it in a holster that is sitting next to me. I stand up and pick up the holster. Then I take my coat off and put my holster on it hides the gun under my arm. I put my coat back on. I pick up a Firestorm shotgun, a Banshee X assault rifle, and a Cobra X pistol. I then holster the guns.

I then pick up a mask off the table that is made of a mesh that is tan with a white human skull on the face part. I put the mask in my coat. I then pick up a head set that is a communicator.

"You going somewhere?" Anna asks.

"When did you get here?" I ask

"Just for a few seconds" Anna says.

"I am going to face down the Matriarch don't try to stop me it has already been sanctioned by Anderson himself" I say.

"Fine with me but why don't you take Garrus or Tali with you" Anna says.

"I move faster on my own," I say.

"That is what Nihlus said before he died and if your wondering who that is he is a Spectre that was killed on Eden Prime he also was observing my abilities" Anna says.

"Fine I'll take Tali she is faster than Garrus," I say.

"There is still the problem of transport to the planet" Anna says.

"Just need a shuttle," I say.

"You know how to fly one?" Anna asks.

"I have trouble with landing but I have gotten better" I say.

"A crash landing does not count as a better landing" Anna says

"That time the ground came up and hit me" I say.

"Whatever but let Tali fly that way you have a way back" Anna says.

"Ok what ever but let Tali know were leaving at 10 sharp" I say.

Then Anna walks out of the room.

"Turian's are not exactly mostly because they are the ones that took me and they where slavers" I think to my self.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Adam's POV**_

_**Location**__**: going land on **__**Pox (aboard a shuttle) **_

_**Time: about 5 days after leaving the Normandy**_

I am sitting in the co-pilot seat and Tali is in the pilot seat.

"Why are we using false identity's?" Tali asks.

"Best not to let the enemy know we are coming plus it's easier to make a scheduled landing if you are not expected to be a problem" I say.

"Ok but why not land where the matriarch is?" Tali asks.

"Because we don't know where she is," I say.

"You know that they are going to take are guns away" Tali says.

"I don't need a gun and you might but I told Anna to let me go on my own but she insisted I take you or Garrus" I say.

"Why me then?" Tali asks.

"You're faster and might be able to keep up with me," I say.

Then the com shuttle started to light up like a Christmas tree

"Please identify yourselves, oh Adam I am sorry but you are not on our schedule" the man who is in the control tower say.

"Damn it Troy" I say.

"You know him?" Tali asks.

"Yes we met a long time ago," I say.

"Well are you leaving or are we going to half to shoot you down," Troy says.

"Spectre business must give us the ability to land ASAP," I say

"You a Spectre ha don't make me laugh Adam" Troy says.

"Which tower you in Troy?" I ask.

"Number four, why?" Troy asks.

"You'll see" I say.

Then I shut off the coms link.

"Get me over Tower 4" I say.

"Oh Keelah" Tali says.

Then Tali flys over tower #4

"When I jump get out of range of their AA then wait for me to contact you" I say as I open the shuttle door.

I then jump out of the shuttle and slam into the tower.

When the dust clears I am standing in the center of the tower. Troy is on the other side of the tower. The tower is a classic human style air traffic control tower set up.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask.

"They could not get here due to the storm," Troy says.

Then Troy draws his firestorm shotgun from his back. I draw my 44. then aim it at Troy one handed.

"Looks like a stand off" Troy says.

I charge a biotic charge.

"You really where born in a nonviolent environment" I say.

Then he starts to pull on the trigger. Before he hits the point where it will fire I use the biotic charge and slam into him making his shotgun fire into the ceiling. I grab his shotgun and throw it down a nearby stair well. Troy grabs after my gun and in responds to this I grab his arm. Then stand up and also standing on his arm.

"You think that will be enough" Troy says.

"Nope but in a moment I will have broken all of you limbs with biotics"

Then blue forms around his legs and his other arm.

"Now where is the Matriarch?" I say.

"Peak 15"

"Now where are the controls for the AA guns?"

"The central city"

"Goodbye Troy, you won't be seeing me any time soon"

Then I punch him in the face so he would be knocked out.

"Tali land next to the tower where heading to Peak 15" I say on the communicator.

"Ok" Tali says over the communicator

I pull my mesh mask out and put it on and put the communicator on over it.

_**Outside, when Tali arrive**_

I get into the shuttle.

"How much damage this time?" Tali asks

"No deaths" I say.

"How come your voice sounds different?" Tali asks

"The mask's mesh makes my voice sound different"

Then I get into the copilots seat. I look out the window to see three M-37 mako's driving full speed right at us.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Adam's POV**_

_**Location: on Pox**_

_**Time: after interrogating Troy **_

I see the three M-37 Mako's driving towards the shuttle.

"Adam what do we do?" Tali asks

"Take off now" I say.

Then they fire a warning shot.

"If I move we'll get shot down"

"Then I'll get rid of the Mako's"

I get out of the seat and open the Shuttle's door. I jump out.

The Mako's stop at 10 Meters away turrets still trained on the Shuttle.

"Are you the captain?" Says a male voice on a load speaker.

"Come on out here" I say.

"Put your guns on the ground" Says the same male voice.

"Come on out here and make me," I say.

Then the turret of the head Mako fires a single round at the Shuttle. In reaction I stop the round with a biotic field. Then I slam the round into the lead Mako cutting through its armor. Then the other two Mako's hatches open and 5 guys come out of each Mako. All armed to the teeth. Then a woman about 30-40 with blonde hair, brown eyes, with a light guardian (black color) 1 armor walks out of a Mako and she was unarmed.

"This is your last chance to give up," The woman says.

"How about this you fight me one on one hand to hand and biotics" I say.

"You have a fight but I doubt you can beat me in biotics" The woman says.

She flings a warp at me and stop it with a throw. I biotic charge at her slamming in to her. "I know you are Kaira Stirling and you are no match" I say as I grab her by the neck. I suspended her in the air where her legs can't touch the ground. The guards are all aimed at me.

"Now give up and maybe you'll get a short sentence," Kaira says.

"I am a Spectre you are going to serve a life sentence," I say.

Then one of the guards fires a round at me but I use Kaira as a body shield.

I drop her to the ground and draw my 44.

"I really wish you guys would give up," I say before I shoot five times killing all five of the guards.

"Now crawl back to your little paradise" I say before shooting Kaira in the legs.

I also throw two explosives into the Mako's and get back onboard the shuttle.

Tali makes the shuttle take off when I flop down into the pilots seat. When we got about 10 Hecto meters away from the Makos I detonate the bombs.

"Why did you wait so long?" Tali asks.

"To make sure they have no proof I did that" I say.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Adam**_

_**Location: Peak 15 (the room before you fight Matriarch Benezia)**_

_**Time: about an hour after interrogating Troy**_

I put my mesh mask on and draw my 44. Mag. Tali is on the ship waiting for me to get back (Did not want someone slowing me down). I open the door and Benezia was in the center of the room exposed to arms fire but as expected a super strong barrier around her.

"Ah Adam the mutt" Benezia says.

"Let me guess your going to ask have I ever faced an asari commando squad before and that few humans do" I say.

"You are perceptive maybe Saren was wrong about you" Benezia says.

Then a squad of Asari commandos floods into the room from the other doors in the room.

I put my 44. away. Then charge up a biotic charge.

"Don't bother your implants are outdated" says one of the commandos.

"Don't have any" I say then I switch the charge into a barrier and grab a commando then throw her away onto a cat walk. Another goes to strike me with the butt of her gun but I catch it and twist it then break her arm. The one I through starts to get back up but I pick her up with a biotic lash that launches its self from my sleeve.

"What is this whip thing?" The asari asks.

"Personally designed element zero whip the only bonus I see with it is the fact it amps my biotics and gives them more range" I say coldly.

The last commando starts to run the other way. But before she made it ten steps I had my 44. Out and shot her in the back of her head. Then I throw the asari grabbed by my whip into a wall head first killing her on impact.

"Impressive" Benezia Says.

"Asari are wimps," I say.

Then Benezia throws a throw at me and I "great" the throw with an unstable throw.

"Its true you don't have implants so you are a what the Asari call a biotic god" says the last commando.

"Only Asari can be biotic gods you foolish girl" Benezia says.

Then I disappear and reappear behind Benezia. I am glowing with biotics around me after I reappear.

Then Benezia goes to punch me but it is met with a 44. to the arm.

"Tell me what are you after" I say.

"The conduit is on Ilos" Benezia says.

Then I aim at her head then I look to my left to see the Rachni queen. I fire the round into Benezia.

Then the dead body of an commando gets up and says.

"Free me please".

I press a button on the console that lets the Rachni queen leave.

"Tali I am returning to the shuttle" I say.

I start my way to the shuttle.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Third Person **_

_**Location: On the Normandy (Debrief room)**_

_**Time: About 3 days after Benezia was defeated.**_

Adam is sitting next to Sheppard who was sitting in front of the terminal; Everyone else is just randomly sitting around.

"Adam you got Benezia and did not kill the Ranchni queen" Says Sheppard says.

"Yes I believe that if the Krogan get a chance so do they" Adam says.

Then Adam's hand twitches.

"Well Liara what do you think about his decision?" Kaidan asks.

"He has a unique perspective about this world Mr. Alenko" Liara says.

Adam's hand twitches again. Then Adam grabs his hand.

"Adam are you ok," Sheppard asks.

"I know what is happing. You all know that Biotics can cause Mental Degradation" Liara says.

"Ya so?" Kaidan says.

"Well Adam here is unwilling to admit it but he has no implants I can tell just by looking at his hand, am I correct" Liara says.

"Yes it is" Adam says.

"Well then you need some implants I recommend him for the L-5 Implants" Liara says.

"Why don't you have implants?" Kaidan asks.

"I could not afford them on a C-Sec salary" I say.

"You're a Spectre now you need to get those implants so we are going to the citadel" Shepard says.

"Ok" Adam says.

"There will be a down side about this, his biotics will be weaker, unless the experimental L-8 are available" Liara says.

"Do they work?" Adam asks.

"Yes one of my friends have these implants," Liara says.

"Joker set a course to the Capital" Sheppard says.

"I heard headed there now and the counsel has something to tell you and Adam" Joker says.

"Put them on" Sheppard says.

Everyone else in the room where up and gone faster than they got there. Me and Sheppard get up then turn around. Then holograms of the councilors appear.

"We have lost a Salarian STG team on Virmire we believe that they either died or their being jammed by the Geth" Valern says.

"We have to go the Citadel first," Sheppard says.

"Anna I'll catch up, send me with someone to the citadel where I'll get the implants and bee line straight to you" Adam says.

"Oh and Adam we have a ship for you it has the same stealth system as the Normandy, it is the same size, a different color setup, different weapons, and it is faster" Sparatus Says.

"Thank you sir what is the name of this ship?" Adam asks.

"The SR-1 Omaha" Sparatus says.

"Also a beach in the human WWII" Adam says.

"Correct I figure it is only appropriate you can rename it if you wish" Sparatus says.

"No I will not rename it, this is an honor either way" Adam says.

"Take Tali she knows her way around" Sheppard says

Then Sheppard mumbles "At least she can keep you out of trouble".

_**A/N**_

_**I enjoy history mostly learning about WWII and plus I thought it goes well with Normandy**_

_**End A/N**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Adam's POV**_

_**Time: About 1 day after receiving implants**_

_**Location: Virmire (Aboard the SR-1 Omaha)**_

We just entered orbit over Virmire the battle has just began and we aren't to late to help.

"Take us in Pilot" I say.

"Here we go captain," Says the human Pilot with a southern twang.

"Get us behind the main building" I say.

"Plotting a course" Says the Pilot.

Then when the Omaha got over the Building I jump out of the Cargo Bay.

I fall through the sky, the wind in my face, and then I recognize part of the planet.

"This this is where I was born" I think to my self as I crash though the roof of the building landing in front of a Prothean beacon.

Then I lift my head off the ground to she Anna's disapproving face.

"You idiot" Anna says.

"It could have been worse" I say.

"Yes eight more feet to the right and you would be a Human/Krogan Shish Kabob" Anna says while offering her hand to help me up.

I take her hand and she helps me off the floor.

I look up to see an unfamiliar Asari and Garrus.

"Who is this?" I ask Anna.

"My name is Liara T-soni" Says the Asari.

"Benezia's Daughter" I say.

"Yes is that a problem?" Asks Liara.

"Well if you don't mind being in front of her killer," I say.

"It does not matter she was on Saren side" Anna says.

"Thank you for resolving that Shepard" Liara says.

I look up and see a console that has a hologram suspended in mid air it is of Sovereign.

"Anna that console I think it is communicating with Sovereign" I say

Then Anna, Garrus, and Liara run up to the Terminal I follow.

"You are not Saren" Says a robotic voice "But I have a message for the one called Adam".

I walk up to the Terminal.

"I am Adam," I say.

"There are legions of us join us now and be spared" Says the Voice.

"No and tell your Reaper friends they can kiss my ass" I say.

"Goodbye and Adam the offer is not going away until you die," says the voice.

"Hey Saren's ship just made a turn that would rip one of our ships in half" Joker says over the intercom.

"Anna let me help you guys out?" I ask.

"Your twitch gone?" Anna asks.

"Yep" I say as I show Anna my hand.

"Alright lets go" Anna says.

I draw two Cobra IV.

"Really you need two guns to fight" Liara says.

"Nope but this allows me pull off more rounds in the same amount of time" I say.

Anna rolls her eyes.

"Lets get moving" Anna says.

I open the door to be met with two Geth destroyers charging, I fire open fire then Liara hits them both with Biotics throwing them off the building.

"For a biotic master you don't use them allot," Liara says.

I give her a go to hell look as she walks along.

"Adam stay focused and don't overload your implants" Anna says.

I put the Pistols in holsters on my sides. Then walk forward Anna puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and she kisses me it kiss back then Liara yells

"Come on we got to get going".

Anna steps back.

"Where we headed?" I ask.

"To the center of the base to plant a nuke" Anna says.

Then we get heading toward the center.

…

At the Center of the base.

This place is beautiful with pillars lined up perfectly with one that stands all bay its self in the back with water that looks like it is going down the water goes all the way to the edge where it falls like a waterfall.

The Normandy flies in and the cargo bay opens up. Then Kaidan and a marine walk out with a huge object (It looks like a mass effect core). They carry it over to the lone pillar and plant it.

"Shepard we need some help at the AA Gun we getting overwhelmed" Says Ashley over the radio.

"Where headed your way" Anna says on her Radio.

Then we go up to this large door.

"Anna I can get their faster if I am allowed to get there alone" I say.

"Do it" Anna says.

Then I put my hands at my sides focus then I float up to a catwalk land on it and start running towards Ashley.

_**A/N**_

_**I know Adam has met Liara before but he has had a little memory loss**_


End file.
